Afterward
by alphabetssss
Summary: What could the characters be doing a few hours after the victory at Requiem? Post GSD. Various talks and same pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny doesn't belong to me.**

Author's Note: My first try on writing. Compliments and suggestions are very much welcome on the REVIEW section. Comments are very much welcome on PRIVATE MESSAGING.

IMPORTANT: this is a repost… you see, stupid me, I forgot my password for my email and also on what my email is! Yes, yes… I am stupid!!

* * *

Phase 1: Athrun and Shinn

* * *

"How are you guys? – Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?"

"You did but I bet you're still going to stay. Medics said we're okay. No serious bruises or anything. She's still sleeping at the other bed if you're looking for her."

"That's great."

"You can leave now."

"No need to scuttle. Orb is safe now."

"I'm not asking you!"

"I just want to you to know."

"I don't want to know about it."

"Still stubborn, I see."

"You're not a FAITH or ZAFT anymore so zip it."

"It has nothing to do if I'm not with ZAFT or a FAITH member anymore or that I'm back with Orb again. You're still stubborn and childish and - -"

"Stop it - -"

"And in denial - -"

"I am not in de - -"

"And a great pilot."

"No – what"

"I'm right, right? You gave me a hard time back there, well done."

"For the last part, you are damn right!"

"I forgot, you're still conceited and careless too."

"Did you come here to annoy me?!"

"Nope. I came here to see my friends."

"The hell with you!"

"Don't want to. Not yet maybe. I still have dreams I want to fulfill. Moreover, let us enjoy the peace that had just been redeemed."

"Whatever."

"Ease up. Plants and Earth nations are doing their best with the negotiations."

"They better not screw this tranquility once again."

"We'll help in making sure of that."

"Sure. But how? For sure, Plants is in a torment right now."

"Everyone is in quandary right now. Everyone should do their part to be able to run."

"They should, really."

"I'm going back to Orb. You are more than welcome to go down with us."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Don't ask!"

"Maybe, now is the time to answer me frankly. You still love Orb right? Why not go back?"

"Don't want to."

"I'm waiting."

"…."

"I won't go without you telling me."

"It's hard to forget and to forgive. I still can't."

"No, you should not forget about the past. Past is important because it is what makes you today. But forgiving is another part."

"Huh?"

"It's not entirely the Orb's fault that your family died at Onogoro. We all know that they did their best to protect its principle, especially its citizen."

"Still! If they didn't resist Earth Forces back then, my family could've been save!"

"If they were able to resist it back then, Plants would be next in line to try it. Trust me; it's a classified plan. And besides, what happened last war? They joined Earth Alliance in belief that it could prevent the consequences it experienced before. But guess what, Plants attacked Orb."

"It's because they were keeping Djibril!"

"They were still attacked though."

"…"

"Orb is a neutral country yet for the past years, both Plants and Earth Alliance wants it. They want their power. Its principle is important, but it has been bended for its countrymen."

"Thanks to the Representatives, it's tarnished. Especially to Attha."

"When will you stop blaming others? And didn't you know that Cagalli had also experienced grief?"

"How? She didn't see her family died in front of her!"

"Then you must not be aware of the news back then. Cagalli saw with her own two eyes when Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Attha blew up the base."

"What?"

"She didn't know that her father and the other representatives had planned to sacrifice themselves until the last minute. She tried to persuade him to change his mind but he didn't. She was so devastated but she wasn't able to grief properly because the war was not yet over."

"Uzumi sacrificed his own life? I thought they were trapped."

"You haven't heard the real story then. Maybe you're mopping during that time."

"Mopping! The - -"

"Cagalli had witnessed many of her loved-ones died, in both wars."

"How can I be sure of that? She's a princess; it is assumed that she should've been in the back line during the first war."

"Don't you trust me? I was with her; we fought together along with Archangel. She played a big role then. She's just a human with emotions like us. She even fought you at Orb."

"I didn't remember fighting a Rouge with her insignia."

"That's because she was using the Akatsuki then, the gold one."

"That was her?"

"Surprise? Yes, that's her. That's why the Freedom came rushing to her."

"I don't know."

"You know. You just need time to accept it fully."

"Maybe."

"Just remember to think about it. Sure she made some unfavorable decisions but you can't really blame her. She's just 18 barely turning 19 in a few weeks, which is why others take advantage of her. But she is doing everything for the sake of Orb."

"I don't know what's going inside her head. I've been trying to read her moves all the time I get to confront her."

"Reading? You're condemning her. Anyway, I can arrange a meeting with you two if you want. She really is disquiet about you, especially when she learned that you're from Orb. I told you, she cares for all her citizens."

"Whatever."

"You where able to help and somewhat understand the girl from the Earth Forces you had rescued before, why not try understanding Cagalli now?"

"Huh?"

"You said that everyone forgets that she's also a victim, which she didn't choose to be part of the Earth Forces."

"…"

"Now, let me put in Cagalli in your words… Everyone knows that she's the Orb Representative but forgot that she's also a victim here, a mere teenager. She didn't choose to be the heir but she welcomed the job with open arms. Like Stellar, like us, she's protecting others."

"Stellar… funny, I kinda saw her when we where fighting earlier."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask about it. But she helped me clear some views. So, yeah. Maybe I can spare Attha a little of my precious time. But I don't know when. Next month? In a year? I don't know."

"That's good to hear. That's a good start. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trying to step forward."

"Hn. You better!"

"I guess that's it for now. I need to check-up on Orb's fleet. I'll let you continue your rest now."

"At long last. Hey, tell Meyrin that Luna is ok."

"Sure. Meyrin's also safe. She's been a great help to us."

"Of course, she was trained by Zaft. Um, thanks also."

"Huh?"

"For the talk. And for stopping me earlier at our fight."

"No need. You're my friend remember?"

"Friend? Really. Again, hell with you Athrun!"

"Your always welcome, Shinn."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Again: Note: My first try on writing. **Compliments and suggestions are very much welcome on the REVIEW section.**_Comments are very much welcome on PRIVATE MESSAGING. _

i hope that those who reviewed on the 1st post would again review this one.. thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny doesn't belong to me.**

Author's Note: I'm not really sure if I can keep up with your expectations. But I do hope my effort is not futile. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Phase 2: Yzak, Dearka and Shiho

* * *

"You are fitted for the job and you have done a great job before. And besides, this is only temporary until we can reform the new one again. So Commander Joule, you will conform to the orders and that is final," Louise Leitner, Supreme council representative of Junius City, said.

He could not believe it. They want him back on the place he does not want. He wanted to shut off the communicator but he knows he could not do it; he had to give in once again, for the sake of helping Plants. With his still displeased face, he replied with iciness, "As if I really have a choice ma'am. I, Yzak Joule, am accepting your offer. As ordered, I will take over Minerva and talked to the representatives of Orb and Terminal here in the field. After that, I will return to Plants and be sited once again as Supreme Council Representative of Martius City. Is there anymore concerns you want me to handle?"

"No, that will be all. Your job will be greatly appreciated. And don't worry about contacting your mother, I had already told her the good news," the woman replied, showing great relief that the austere commander took in quite well the job. Yzak Joule is sure maturing, but she knows that he needs help even if he doesn't admit it. So she focus to the other man behind him, "First Officer Elsman, I will expect you to always accompany Representative Joule. Make sure that he is well protected."

Dearka had been in the back since the meeting started. He had witnessed the heated yet somehow entertaining debate between Louise Leitner and Yzak regarding the latter's newly assigned post. Swallowing his suppress laugh, "Yes Ma'am. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you. Representative Joule, First Officer Elsman, that will be all," Ms. Leitner said. After both young men had saluted, the communicator turned off.

After making sure that the communicator is indeed off, Dearka whoops, "Commiserations man! You are so damn good of a politician that's why they're getting you back!"

"Fuck them! I don't want it! They should've got another person for that!" Yzak fumes as he went out of his office and went his way to the bridge.

"You should be proud you know!"

"I want to be in the front line, I don't want to be in the office, in the – what the! Watch where you going!" Great, he was so caught up in complaining that he didn't notice another person on his front.

"I believe you're the one who bump to me Commander Joule," a brown-haired soldier said, unaffected by the scorching silver-haired.

Dearka look passed Yzak to see who dared to answer back to their superior; the unlucky one who might experience their superior's wrath. Long brown hair, holds a face that shows no fear of Yzak, and wears the Red Elite uniform for men instead of the skirt for girls. Yep, it is her. "Shiho! Should have known that it is you. I mean, you are the only one who dares to answer back," Dearka said with a big grin.

After recognizing that the soldier is really Shiho, Yzak's anger toned down. She is one of his best soldiers in the squad and one of the few lucky ones who he considers as a friend. And he knows that his mother will not be pleased if he did something ungentlemanly to the daughter of her good friend, her future daughter-in-law. His fiancé. No matter how he rejected the idea at first, he started to learn to fall for her. "I'm sorry. Hard day is keeping me up."

"Yes sir! So what are you rambling about? You're scaring the ship," Shiho asked, her face now turning soft as Yzak held his hand to her lower back, leading her to follow his way.

"Well, well Shiho. You should congratulate our Commander Joule here because he's been appointed once again as a Council Member! – Hey Ouch man! What's with the punch? It hurts!"

"That should remind you Elsman on not to butt in!"

She was happy for him, "Congratulations Yzak! That means you'll be in the office again!"

"That means I'll not be in the front again. I hate it. Shiho, do me a favor and be in command while this idiot and I do some ship hopping. I really can't trust the XO's right now to cover everything since there are many things to do."

"I'm not an idiot!" Dearka protested as they went through the door of the bridge. Everyone was busy. And he knew Yzak made a good resolution of letting Shiho handle things for awhile while they're gone. They all graduated the same year and Shiho's one of the top fifteen graduates, the top one from all the girls.

"Sure, no problem. Just make sure you'll give me a good report for this," she said lightly. And it was Yzak who gave the order. It's her chance to help her fiancé. Like Yzak, she resented the engagement way back. But the constant influence of their parents made them no choice but to know each other more. Which lead them to fall for each other.

"I will, so make certain that no one will rest until the Voltaire, Rousseau, and Gondwana are settled," he assured her, then face the awaiting bridge for his orders. "I'm assigning Officer Hahnenfuss to be in command for awhile. First Officer Elsman and I will be attending to some orders. All officers of my fleet will consult to her if you need anything. Got it?"

"Sir, Yes, Sir," the crew answered in chorus.

* * *

scared. tired. i'm so tired. 


	3. Chapter 3

Phase 3: Kira, Lacus, Andrew

* * *

"Admiral Yamato, Ms. Clyne is on the line," a young ensign said to him as he was returning the tool box to its proper place. He had just finished repairing one of the many holes in the hangar of Eternal. He nodded toward him and gave his thanks and went straight to the phone line.

He smiled as he saw Lacus' face on the screen before him, "Hey Lacus. I'm sorry I was not able to go there at the bridge. I noticed that there is a lot of damage down here so I decided to help first."

"No, its okay Kira. I understand. But you must take a rest, even for a short time. Please do not exhaust yourself," the Pink Princess kindly reminded him. She looks tired as well, and everybody else.

And he doesn't want to rest until everything is done promptly for he is expecting that Orb would want them to descend back. He doesn't want to burden the others with their jobs and by helping them; he can alleviate their stress as well. "I'm not that tired yet anyway. Lacus, you should be the one to take a rest. Don't worry about me, I can still manage. And I really don't want to rest knowing that a lot of people had not yet eaten at the moment. Besides, I know that Cagalli would want us back at Orb as soon as possible."

"Kira - -"

Another voice interrupted her, "Excuse me Lacus, Kira, I recommend that both of you should take a break. Then within 2 hours or so, we would join Captain Ramius and the others at Archangel for a regrouping meeting." It was Mr. Andrew Waltfeld. He looks tired as well and his coffee on his hand makes Kira feels thirst and hunger coming from his stomach. Maybe he really needs to rest.

"Okay then." Lacus smiled then turned her attention back on the screen. "So Kira, it gives us two hours to refresh ourselves. Meet me at the mess hall; I'm quite famished you see."

The Desert Tiger snigger, "You better listen to her kid. You guys need to conserve your energy; it's still a long run. We don't want our Princess of Orb to lecture the entire fleet for not nursing her twin, her friend and -" as if realizing someone is missing, his laugh toned down "– hey, where is Athrun by the way?"

"He's attending to some things but he will be back soon. Sure Lacus, I'll meet you at the mess hall. To tell you, I'm quite hungry too," There, he had managed to tell the truth that he indeed needed to take a rest.

"See you then Kira. And yes, I'll try my best to convince Mr. Andrew to join us in our rest time," She waved while Mr. Andrew on the background telling him he is okay with his cup of coffee. Kira smiled back then quickly turned off the line and went his way to the mess hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Phase 4: Yzak, Dearka, Athrun

* * *

"I'm First Officer Arthur of the Minerva, Commander Joule" the officer said while saluting to the two young men.

Yzak saluted back at the assistant, "Plants ordered us to take over command of this ship. It will be placed back at Armory One after wrapping up. I want full report of the Minerva and its crew, give it to Hahnenfuss at Voltaire. And as the First Officer, you're in charge."

"Sir, yes, sir. If may I ask sir, do you have any reports about Captain Talia?"

"Reports are not yet confirmed but it said that Captain Talia was with Chairman Durandall at the messiah," Yzak replied while walking out the door, leaving the surprised Arthur.

"You should really learn how to break some news like that in an easy manner," Dearka told Yzak from behind.

"I don't have time for that. We should be getting to Eternal soon or we may not catch Ms. Clyne," the Commander replied as he went inside the Captain's office.

"What do you want with Lacus?" a new voice asked.

Both men turned to look at the new comer. Who could have the nerve to join in their conversation? The nerve to go inside the Captain's office without knocking?

"Zala! What the hell are you doing here?! Dearka, you forgot again to close the freaking door! Now close it!" Yzak cried out with matching glares directed to the other coordinator. As for Dearka, he closes the door and greeted cheerfully, "Old friend! Heard you're back at Orb, again! Damn, that place really gets you going back and back whenever you leave it."

"Nice to see you too again Yzak, Dearka. Well, I'm here because I dropped some of my old comrades to the sickbay. Yes, I'm with Orb again. And I heard, you even helped Eternal, again. So what do you want with Lacus?" Athrun said, while smiling at his friends' reactions.

"None of your business," Yzak said seething, not minding Athrun's smiling face. He just continued to go over the documents at the ex-Captain's desk for he is in a time constraint. Joule's are never to be late in everything.

"Don't mind Yzak. He's still bitter about you being FAITH when you came back," Dearka casually said.

"I am not bitter! Besides, I don't care. And must you forget that I'm the one who insisted him to go back?"

Athrun merely laugh, "I believe you you're not bitter for you are really one of the persons who insisted me to go back."

"That reminds me. Joule! You better apologize now to Athrun!"

Yzak froze for a moment. He knew that that stupid Elsman would never pass this out ever since they had found out the report about Athrun.

"Huh? Apologize for what?" Athrun confusedly ask.

_He won't apologize. Why would he? He's the one who made the decision without asking the princess about it in the first place_. "It's not entirely my fault Dearka, Athrun. You see, I certainly asked him to come back to Zaft but it was Zala's decision on not telling her. The decision that screwed his own life, his relationship. Not me. And you didn't do any good job either, Elsman, about it. "

Athrun blinked. _Decision? Decision of returning back to Zaft? It screwed his life, right? But wait, __**her**_ His eyes widen in comprehension as he had put two in two. How could this two know his hiatus relationship status? "How did you found out? Are you keeping tabs on me?!"

"Exaggerating Zala," Yzak warned. "And then what? We heard the princess was marrying the Prime minister's son, abducted by the Freedom, showed up in Crete, showed up in Berlin, returned to Orb and was left in Orb. All without Zala, who is with the fake Lacus Clyne. Forgot, you where with her in Crete but decided not to come back," the commander recited with glint in his eyes.

"We just found about it a few days before," Dearka defended. "We scythed on Dulindall's file to see what his true intentions are after the speech of Cagalli and the real Lacus. Due to a short time, we where only able to get some reports. Unfortunately, it's your report… You know we guys are not really experienced when it comes to this kind of problems. Sure many girls jump to us but there's only a few who we take seriously. But as old best buds, were here to be off service!" He, even Yzak, wants to help their friend if they can. They are one of the few who knows the real score behind the mere Princess and bodyguard liaison.

Athrun's clearly perplexed, taken aback and goaded. All this time, Chairman Dulindall had deceived him. As a result, his life, his relationship is undeniably screwed up. No use in hiding it to them. More to the point, he could vent out some of his load to his old cronies. Well, he really can't think of other persons who could understand the whole situation. And he needs to vent it out because it's really taking so many tolls on him.

"I'm screwed up," he started; Yzak and Dearka just look at him waiting for him to continue. They are serious about knowing it, "I should've let her know about my decision about returning but at that time, I don't know how. To think before I went up I gave her a ring!" he saw Dearka's eyes widened and Yzak was about to say something but he wants to finish first. "When I came back to Orb, they had already allied with the EAF so I went straight to Minerva. There I found out that she almost married Seiran. I had been thinking about her the whole time. Then they showed up in Crete. She was still wearing the ring. But I tried to reason to her that instead of interfering, she should go back to Orb and do something with the Alliance. Pride got over me and I still believe Dulindall words back then. Kira was so furious that he had destroyed Saviour easily the second time we met."

"You deserve it!" Yzak quipped in; Dearka nods his head in agreement. "What now? What happened before the fleet went to space?"

Athrun couldn't stop a tiny smile from showing, "You guys really like to gossip."

"The report's only up to there and it's not gossiping Athrun. Yzak and I just want to help you!"

"I'm grateful with your concern. Thank you. Well, when I returned to Archangel, we didn't really have a proper talk because of the fighting," he hesitated for a moment. This part is hard, "Before we went to space, I noticed she was not wearing my ring anymore."

"Man, you are screwed! We really need to get things done so you can straight things between you two!" Dearka is worried. He doesn't want Athrun or anyone else he knew experience heartbreak. He might look all strong and goofy outside but he is vulnerable and sensitive when it comes to serious relationships.

"The Great Athrun Zala has been exposed of being not a good relationship handler. That leaves us, his so-called acquaintances, to get things promptly fix here in space so he could go down and settled things straight between him and the Princess," Yzak said. Sure they'd been rivals for the longest time but time changes both of them after the first war. Even though they lived a thousand miles from one another, they somewhat become closer by long chats when they're on the same place at the same time which happens rarely.

Again, Athrun was taken aback by Yzak's unexpected offer to help. Joule is surely unpredictable at times. "Didn't know that the Great Yzak Joule is willing to help me. I will value it forever."

The said commander snorted, "Knowing and experiencing first hand the feisty Princess, she will give you Zala a hard time. It will be fun to watch that. We need entertainment."

With that, the three laugh. Isn't it ironic that they where biting each other 3 years ago while they are on the same team? And now, here they are trying to catch up on what they should have done years ago.

Recomposing himself, Yzak checked if he had the documents he needed and started his way to the hangar, "We can resume this talk some other time. For the meantime, I need to talk with Lacus."

"Why is he in a hurry?" Athrun asked.

"He's just grumpy because he had been promoted to be the Representative of Martius City again. That's why we need to see Lacus. It's his job to negotiate peace to them," the blonde coordinator relayed.

"You never ceased to amaze me Yzak. Congratulations!" Athrun shouted. He had heard from news that Yzak Joule is indeed a good Representative. In fact, Supreme Council was hesitant in letting him go back to military. "I'm on my way to Eternal, I can accompany you to Lacus. Kira is also with her."

_Great, Yamato's also there_, Yzak thought. _Uncomfortable silence, here I come… again!_ He just needs to bring Athrun with him if he's going to experience the uncomfortable silence. "Really? Well, I guess we can continue our disrupted chat with Yamato. Isn't it nice Athrun?" He sure wants to aggravate Zala.

Athrun stopped. _Is Yzak serious?_ Then he heard Dearka snicker.

"Man Athrun! Still afraid of fighting the younger twin when it comes to the Princess? Relax! Yzak is just worrying you! In addition, you know Yzak and Kira can't still have a proper talk without uncomfortable silence!"

After contemplating, his shoulders relax and quickly catch up with Yzak and Dearka's paced. Soon, he was at Infinite Justice's cockpit again. Suddenly, as if realizing something extraordinary had transpired, he laughs. "Who would have thought that Yzak and Dearka will help him? Kira and Cagalli won't believe it…. Cagalli, I'll be back."

* * *

tbc

* * *

yeah, i'm so sorry it scks ( 


End file.
